Frozen Slide
Frozen Slide is a secret level in Super Mario 74. It is located in the second overworld. It can be reached by climbing up the pillars next to the entrance to Haunted Factory, climbing up the icy platforms and wall-kicking between the large slide structure and the wall. The warp pipe is located in the structure. The level consists of a small starting room, a large ice slide and a large ending room. Stars Star names are fan-made and are not official. Star 1: Beat the Slide Mario must go down the slide without falling off. As a sign warns Mario before the start of it, this slide is very fast, so if you are going too fast, jump and kick. There are a lot of turns and tough to navigate portions of it, so maintaining your speed is important. There is one exception which usually is a common death is near the end, where are some rectangular platforms with a red coin on one. Do NOT jump, as if the small hop Mario makes when sliding off an edge will make it over the rectangles and into the final turn before the room with the star. As with most slides, there are ways to skip large portions of it. If Mario exits through the side, and jumps bellow it (using a kick to avoid fall damage), he can land on the half pipe, which is almost at the end. All Mario now has to do is speed up to hop across the rectangles mentioned above and head into the cave. Star 2: Hidden Platforming This star is off to the side of the slide across some icy platforms. Instead of going down the slide, Mario must exit the starting room out the back, where he will find several ice platforms. He must cross these platforms with long jumps and side-flips / triple jumps to reach the star, which is inside a box. Star 3: Secret of the Slide Mario must locate a star hidden in the slide. The star is hidden on the side of the slanted brown structure, facing away from the start. Mario must start going on the slide, then, near the first corner, jump off, aiming slightly to the left towards the side of the brown structure. Mario will eventually see the hidden platform to fall onto, which has a box containing the star. Star 4: Slide for 8 Red Coins Mario must collect the eight red coins scattered on the icy slopes. Their locations are as follows: #In the starting room. #On the first platform for Star 2. #Above the entrance to the slide. #On the slide at the first corner. #On the slide after the spiral. #On the slide right after coin 5. #On one of the platforms before the exit. #In the ending room, behind a crystal to the left. The star will spawn at the back of room at the end of the slide. Enemies *Goomba Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Secret Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Snowscape Category:Location Category:Slide